11 Reasons
by cuttestnik
Summary: 11 Reasons why Deeks and Kensi make a hot couple. A drabble based on each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:- Well I had this idea for quite a long but I finally got some time to write. Each chapter will be a short drabble about the reason. Will update soon. **

11 Reasons why Deeks and Kensi make a hot couple

1-They make the Mercury soar the highest

2- Their laughs are the loudest (They are always happy with one another)

3-Their Fantasies are the Naughtiest (they know what the another is thinking)

4-their talks are the longest (sshhh! They know each other all secret)

5-Their heart beats the fastest (When they are too close)

6-Their hug is the warmest

7-Their Trust is the strongest (Nobody can ever break it)

8-Their touch is the sexiest (They want to feel each other over and over again)

9-Their snuggle is the coziest (They want to be each other's side forever)

10-They party like the craziest (Together, they add fun to everything)

11-Their kiss is the sweetest

**So should I continue or not?**

**Hope you liked the reasons**

**Much Love **

**Nikita**


	2. Reason 1

**AN:- OMG, thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited the chapter. Thanks you so much guys. **

**The credit for this chapter goes to my brother, no he didn't wrote it but he sat with me the whole time while I was written and whenever I was feeling low, he cracked jokes and encourage me to finish this chapter as I was writing this chapter at 1 am. So blame the mistake on tiredness.**

**Big thanks to my beta reader, comehomeziva, you are amazing dear. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own NCIS:LA.**

* * *

**Reason 1-They make the Mercury soar the highest.**

**Kensi's POV**

It was one of those cases that required me to wear clothes that left very little to the imagination. That wouldn't have been a problem—I was used to it—but the bad guys wanted to meet the "buyer" near the beach, and let's just not talk about temperature over there.

Callen and I were pretending to be the potential buyers—well, Callen was the buyer and I was his arm candy, which was the reason behind my clothing. Deeks and Sam were close by, and the moment we got enough info about the weapons, we'd be cleared for a raid.

The temperature was very cold and my clothes weren't providing any kind of warmth. The moment I walked into the parking area I got goose bumps, and I knew it was going to be a long night.

Everything was going okay until the bad guys thought it would be fun to escape through the water. That meant, of course, that Callen and I had to jump in after them. Finally, they were caught and we waded back out of the water.

Everything had been okay up until that point, but as soon as I came out of water (uncharacteristically cold as well, for added fun), I just couldn't handle the sudden re-exposure to the chilly air. The next thing I knew I was starting to shiver a little uncontrollably. I let go of the bad guy I was holding, trusting the team to keep an eye on him, and wrapped my arms myself to stop the shivering.

I heard Callen asking me, "Are you okay, Kensi?" But the shivering wouldn't stop and I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted to reply to Callen, but I strangely had barely any strength left in me. The next few seconds were blurred until I felt someone putting a warm jacket over my shoulders and trying to get my arms inside the sleeves. The shivering was so bad that I didn't even protest, and the next thing I knew they were hugging me tightly and had started rubbing my back. After few minutes, which seemed like a eternity to me, I pulled back to see Deeks's worried face. He was one who'd come running towards me and gotten me in his jacket and hugged me tightly to provide as much as body heat as he could.

Here we were standing on a beach, him wearing one of his white button down shirts (one that, though I'd never admit it to him, made him look admittedly sexy and I loved) and me wearing a strapless black sheath that ended a few inches above my knees. And now I was wearing his jacket that smelled just like him, and he was worried about me, and the most important thing was that he was still holding me in his arms.

I heard him ask, "Are you okay, Kens?" The way he said my name was enough to send a shiver down my spine. Deeks must have felt it, because the next thing I heard him saying was, "Let's go home."

I didn't move—we were in a middle of case. Like always, Deeks understood what was going on in my head without me even saying anything, and said, "Kens, Callen and Sam got the guys and they're taking them to the boathouse. The case can wait 'till tomorrow."

As we started to walk, Deeks pulled me closer until we were walking while hugging each other on the beach. He took me to his home as it was near the beach.

When we went inside, he went straight into his bedroom and I followed him. The shivering had stopped, but I was still feeling cold. He handed me his old LAPD t-shirt and my pajamas, which I kept in his house in case of emergencies like this. I went quickly into the bathroom to change. When I came back, Deeks was making the bed and there was cup on the nightstand.

He must have sensed me coming out of his bathroom because he turned and said, "Hey, there's a cup of tea for you on the nightstand, it'll help you. Now, lay down, I need to check your temperature."

The next thing I knew, he was giving me a thermometer—and to be honest, by this point I was convinced I had a fever because I was burning up inside.

He took the thermometer out of my mouth when it was time, checked the temperature, and then looked at me as if something was wrong with me. I needed to know why, so I asked, "What's wrong, Deeks?"

He looked at me, frowning while saying, "Wow, you have a 101˚ fever. I mean, you're really hot, Kens."

I raised my eyebrow at his last sentence and he quickly said, "I didn't mean that. I meant you have a fever now. You sleep, I'll take the couch since you have a fever and you've started shivering again. You should take some pills. I should really shut up."

My head was pounding by now, but I smiled at his rambling. He had that kind of effect on people. He handed me my pills after I finished my tea. He was about to leave the room when I said, "Deeks, stay." It wasn't the first time we'd shared a bed, and every time we'd done it it felt normal.

He turned around to face me, and asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. He quickly grabbed his change of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, I heard the bathroom door open and close and then he switched off the lights of the room. I felt his arms around my waist as he scooted me closer to him. I heard him whispering in my ear, "You really make the mercury soar the highest, Princess." I could feel the smirk on his face, and thank god I wasn't facing him or he would've definitely seen the blush that crept up on my cheeks.

I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I woke up with something hot beside me. At first I thought it was me and the fever hadn't gone down, but I quickly realized it wasn't me—it was Deeks. I turned around so that I was facing him, only to notice that I had hogged all the covers in the night, Deeks had slept without them, and now he was burning up.

I covered him, and grabbed the thermometer to check his temperature. Nudging the thermometer into his mouth made him wake up. I checked his fever and couldn't control my laughter. He had a 102˚ fever. I looked at him and smiled, which made him more confused.

I smirked as I said, "You have a 102˚ temperature, Deeks. Guess you make the mercury soar the highest."

He laughed, and pulled me down to him, saying, "No princess, we make mercury soar the highest." We both couldn't help but laugh

* * *

**So guys hope you liked it.**

**You know the drill, leave a review on your way out.**

**Next chapter on next sunday.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita**


	3. Reason 2

**AN:- OMG, 13 reviews, 30 follows and 10 fav. Wow!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favaorited the chapter. Thank you so much guys.**

**Well I know I was suppose to update earlier but my beta reader went on a small vacation, because of which I couldn't update earlier.**

**A big thanks to my favourite author Sugarbear16 for beta reading this chapter for me.**

**Big thanks to my beta reader, comehomeziva -you are amazing dear. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own NCIS:LA.**

**Rated T for language.**

**Reason 2- Their laughs are the loudest (They are always happy with one another)**

* * *

Hetty's POV

I want to say that it's been one hell of a day for the team, but that would be wrong; it's been one hell of a month for the entire team, worst of all for the certain pair of the brunette agent and her shaggy detective.

The month began very badly for them, and it was then when we started to get a taste of the long coming month.

It began with the shaggy detective going undercover for three weeks on a case of human traffickers selling kids around the world. The mention of the case itself was hard on team, especially on the two partners.

I know these kinds of cases were hard on team, but for some reason Mr. Deeks was affected the most by them. His troubled childhood probably didn't help. Knowing how it felt to be abused, tortured and beaten to hell, he had a idea of what those kids were going through and that was more than enough to tighten the knot in his stomach and make him want to kill all the bastards.

Having been his partner for so long, and his best friend as well, Ms. Blye knew what Mr. Deeks felt when he had to go undercover on such cases and it made her sad. The thought of Mr. Deeks going undercover for LAPD without her having his back was one of the things that she hated the most. And more, when she found out that case was of human trafficking she wanted to kill LAPD for making Mr. Deeks go, because she had an idea of what cases like this did to her partner. She knew things would be tough for both of them, especially for him when he came back.

She knew her partner more than any of us gave her credit for. She knew how Mr. Deeks would work when he was undercover; she didn't doubt that he would have to go method and that scared the hell out of her. However, that wasn't the thing that made her worried; it was how he would decompress when he came back from his assignment. That one thing had changed her drastically over three weeks.

The first week started with the silent treatment.

The first day, Ms. Blye was excessively silent and everyone thought it wouldn't last long, but I knew better. She tried to make sure no one noticed, but for a person who lies for living she needed to be better than this.

The second week went by just watching how much can a stressed person can eat.

It started with bringing a box of donuts to the office. It wasn't a new thing, but the new thing was that the box was just for herself. By lunchtime, Twinkies had made their appearance as well. By the end of the day, I swear I'd seen types of junk food that I'd never seen before. Like the first week, everyone thought that it wouldn't last more than two days—again, to everyone's surprise, it lasted the week. The amount of food just kept increasing every single day.

There was another reason behind this, too: lack of case. For two weeks, we didn't have a single case. The team just either caught up on old cases or did paperwork.

The third week was the worst.

We finally had a case, but one that needed Ms. Blye to go undercover in a bar as the bait of the case. It had started out fine but soon the attacker decided it would be fun to get handsy with Ms. Blye in the back alley. He didn't succeed; he received several kicks to the groin and Ms. Blye made especially sure that he would never have kids in future. She was damn angry, and something had been wrong with her since she went into the bar. She did mention that she had a bad feeling about it, but it seemed like the real reason for the knot in her stomach was the fate that had met the female marine.

It was Wednesday when we finished that particular case, and soon after that, we got a new case. I thought maybe working would help Ms. Blye, but she proved me wrong. By the beginning of third week, her patience was gone, she was getting distracted, and she knew it. She knew she couldn't concentrate. It was worse when we got a new case on Thursday. Sam and Callen were working on it, as Ms. Blye had excused herself from the case.

It was Saturday, and Sam and Callen had to pose as gay couple in a bar for the case. They somewhat hoped the news would cheer Ms. Blye up, and that they would never hear the end of it. But they were wrong. When she was filled in on the case and told she should watch from ops, she just nodded and went upstairs without a word.

In all these three weeks, the most important thing that went missing was Kensi's smile. The smile had vanished since she'd heard about Mr. Deeks going undercover. As the first week had started with silence, the silent treatment followed throughout the three weeks.

There was an uncanny silence in building. It was as if Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks had been the only two people actually talking in the building. The office had seen many situations, chaos one of the most frequent. But utter silence was new, even for these office walls. The whole office was frustrated as they missed the bickering, jokes, looks, smiles, and most importantly, the laughter, of the partners. Sam and Callen were in the office, and nothing was out of the ordinary with them, but it wasn't the same.

It was Saturday afternoon when I got the call from LAPD saying Mr. Deeks would return to office after he finished his debrief. By the evening, he still hadn't returned.

No one knew about it because the LAPD had warned me about his condition and I of all people didn't want to be the one to inform the team—especially Kensi—about it.

Nell, Eric, Ms. Blye and I were in OPS when Mr. Deeks came back. We were watching Sam and Callen's undercover assignment that required them to pose as a gay couple.

We all had our eyes glued to screen in front of us when the OPS door opened and Mr. Deeks came in. He had a few stitches on his head and few nasty cuts on his hand. He'd definitely been in one hell of a fight. He had a bruised left jaw and a black eye. In short, he looked like death warmed over.

No one dared to say anything because every one of us could see the pain in his eyes. And we all knew that the pain wasn't physical, it was mental—the one that he got not only from witnessing some horrible things on the assignment but maybe doing some as well, necessary to maintain his cover.

I couldn't help but turn around to take a look at Ms. Blye. She was staring at Mr. Deeks and it was as if she was reading him like an open book. Just by looking him in the eyes she knew things about his assignment that wouldn't even be mentioned in reports.

It was then when I saw a glimpse of tears in her eyes. Soon the glimpse reflected in Mr. Deeks's eyes. It was as if they were talking with their eyes, and truth be told, it was a sight worth watching.

That was the reason why everyone in OPS was staring at them. No one had the courage to say anything or ask anything, they were too busy watching the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

Suddenly Mr. Deeks became aware of his surrounding as he broke his eye contact with Kensi. He looked at the big screen to see Mr. Callen buying Mr. Hanna a drink. He looked at everyone and then looked at his partner.

"Please tell me it is what I think it is?" he asked. His throat sounded sore and he was definitely still not feeling great, but like always, when has he ever kept quiet?

Ms. Blye blinked her eyes several times and the struggle that Mr. Deeks was having didn't go unnoticed by her. But never forget that those two are known to hide each other flaws, and even today they did the same.

Ms. Blye smiled for the first time in weeks and said, "It is what you think it is."

Most of people didn't understand what they were talking about but no one cared (because when has anyone ever understood them) and soon they heard the partners burst into laughter.

It was as if nothing had happened and they were both laughing their stomachs out. No one quite understood the reason why they were laughing, but it was contagious; soon everyone in OPS was laughing.

They were both aware that they were going to have a hell of a time ahead to bring everything back to normal, their normal way. However, that didn't stop them. They were happy to see each other, to see that their partner was alive. The pain they saw in each other eyes was a matter for another time; at that moment it was important to be happy. To feel the relief and happiness they were experiencing as they stood facing each other.

The silence and frustration was replaced by the laughter in the office. I can definitely say that Mr. Deeks's and Ms. Blye's laughter was the loudest of all.

* * *

**So guys hope you liked it**

**I'll try to update the next chapter on Sunday, a new reason**

**Tell me what you feel about this, I'll love to hear it from you**

**Much Love**

**Nikita**


	4. Reason 3

**AN:-OMG 19 reviews thanks guys. Thanks to everyone who followed and favaorited as well. Sorry to all because I'm very busy and I hardly have time for writing, so I'm not replying to reviews. But please guys keep them coming, I really love them.**

**Big thanks to my beta reader, comehomeziva -you are amazing dear. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own NCIS:LA.**

**Rated T for language.**

**Reason 3:-Their Fantasies are the Naughtiest (they know what the other is thinking)**

We are different.

No.

We have changed.

No.

We have always been different.

No.

We are partners.

We have each other's back.

We trust each other with everything.

We hang out a lot.

We spend most of our time together.

We started off on the wrong foot…

Nevertheless, we love each other.

We respect each other and care for each other.

So much has changed between us.

Everything has changed between us.

Actually, no…

There's one thing that hasn't changed.

Our dirty talk.

We are pig and piglet.

She snores and calls me pig.

I talk dirty and call her piglet.

That's how we've been since the beginning.

No matter what phase of friendship/relationship we're in, we never let anything come between our dirtiness-or, in true words, our fantasies.

From the very first day, we were both attracted to one another. Though we've denied it to hell, it's true. But at the same time, we were partners and we were supposed to have each other's back in the field.

So we can't daydream about one another while we're trusting the other with our life. I sometime think that this thought has been the reason behind our silence for years. This fear has been the reason for not conveying the deep emotion we have towards each other.

That said, even the fury of hell hasn't kept us from fantasies about it.

That's the reason I called us pig and piglet.

Deeks and Kensi are pig and piglet.

I actually like the sound of it. Don't you?

No one can blame us for that. I mean come on, look at me—how can Kensi resist something like me?

Now look at Kensi, god she's officially the most beautiful woman on earth. At least for me. And to be honest, I wouldn't change a single thing about her. Not a single thing.

Coming back to our dirty fantasies…

There is one most important thing about it and it's that we have never denied it.

For two people who suck at communication, it was big step in our relationship—and one that we never realized.

People say we flirt a lot.

We do, but sometimes no one understands what we're actually talking about.

The reason is the way we speak it.

The way we express our dirty fantasies.

Our codes.

And to be honest, I'm glad that no one (except, well, Hetty, because she knows everything) knows about this because that would be pretty embarrassing.

It was actually started by Kensi when she first teased me that she fantasized about me in shower. I just wish I had some courage at that time to tell her that I did the same.

In short, it's our way to diffuse tension and sometime increase the other's heartbeat.

I've been so preoccupied thinking about this stuff that I didn't realize that Kensi is standing in front of me—actually, in front of my desk, with her hands on the desk and her head down and staring at me.

I'm pulled out of my dirty fantasies by her voice, just to see her standing in this position (which isn't actually helping my case).

Or is actually helping my fantasies.

The smirks on our faces give us away, letting Kens know what I'm thinking and me know what she's thinking.

I decide to change the topic as it's late and we're the only two in OPS finishing our reports. I ask her, "I'm hungry and what are you feeling? Want to join me?"

I know the answer and yet I wait for her reply. She just says, "Why not?"

I take it as my cue and get up to leave with her.

In the corridor she bumps her shoulder with mine saying, "Just not tacos, partner."

I can't help but laugh, and it's contagious between the two of us.

I can't leave it like that so I ask, "Why, princess, I thought raccoons love tacos?"

She smirked, knowing what I was referring to, and replied, "No, they don't like tacos."

"So you're saying that raccoons hate tacos?" I ask with a hint of sadness in my voice.

She laughs at my ministrations and says, "I didn't mean that."

"You didn't say either, princess," I said.

I swear to god she blushes while saying, "I meant they don't love them, but they don't hate them as well. They love them sometimes but they always like them."

There was a silence for a couple of seconds until Kens asks me, "You know what raccoons love the most?"

By that time we've reached my car (we'd carpooled together), and I'm leaning back against my door while she'd standing very close and facing me.

I don't know what to say, so I shake my head.

Kens comes nearer and whispers in my ear, "Raccoons love fantasies about each other. And the best thing is, they always know what the other one is fantasizing about. Like I knew what you were fantasizing about earlier and when I said tacos."

She pulls away with a smirk that sends shivers through my body. I smirk at her and say, "Touché, baby, and their fantasies are the naughtiest."

Kensi pulls me closer to her just to say, "Not more than us, Deeks. Not more than us."

And with that she pulls away and goes to sit in the car.

"Touché baby, touché."

**AN:- So guys what do you think about this. **

**I really love your reviews so please keep them coming. **

**I hope you like it**

**Much love**

**Nikita.**


	5. Reason 4

**AN:- OMG, 26 reviews, 55 follows and 19 favs. Wow!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited the chapter. Thank you so much guys.**

**Sorry for the late update but life has been really busy and it's really hard to continue writing, but I'm trying my best.**

**Big thanks to my beta reader, comehomeziva -you are amazing dear. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own NCIS:LA.**

**Rated K.**

**Reason 4- Their talks are the longest (sshhh! They know all each other's secrets)**

* * *

**KENSI'S POV**

I hate the LAPD.

Yep, I really hate the LAPD…

Officially, I hate the LAPD.

I hate Deeks.

No, I don't hate Deeks, but I hate the LAPD for sure.

They can't just call him whenever they want.

That's so not fair.

The thing is that I was going to be back on duty after a leave, and was Deeks going to be there? No.

He was going to be in the freaking LAPD.

Deeks was called in because of one of his old cases (and by old I mean really old, from before he joined NCIS). And the only thing he had to do was go and discuss the case with some big officer—he had no idea why.

So the thing with Deeks is, he hates when you lie to him or keep him in dark.

(The thing was that he'd done that to me. Yeah I still remember, and of course, I'm never going to let it go. I'm going to remind him about this till the last breath of our lives).

Getting back to the point, this time Deeks didn't know why he had been called, and was really very irritated. That's the reason I was where I was: on the beach at 6 in the morning. I was there because I wanted to talk to him before he went in to the LAPD office, to make sure he wouldn't do anything bad enough that LAPD would cut ties with NCIS and jeopardize his job.

Also, there was no way that I could tell him that directly because it would hurt his ego and make his day even worse. So I had decided that I would talk to Deeks after he finished his surf because I knew that was the time when he was really relaxed. See? I knew him so well.

So there I was on beach, playing with Monty, when I saw Deeks coming back to shore. He gave me one of his smiles that always made me smile—almost a reflex by now. So I smiled back and felt happy that at least he was okay in the beginning of the day. However, when he came closer and I saw his face, I could see that he had been thinking too much about the case and was really worried.

He came and sat near me and gave me a smirk while saying, "Good morning, Fern. I can't believe you came to see me just because I wasn't going to come to OPS today. Who'd have thought you were that addicted to me?"

God, Deeks and his nicknames, I thought. His sentence should earn him a punch, but I wouldn't hit him, so I rolled my eyes. Deeks looked at me as if something was wrong with me.

He looked around and everywhere—after a couple more scrutinies, he asked worriedly, "Okay, Princess… now tell me what's wrong? Why are you playing so nice?"

Apparently, he knows me too well. I do punch him this time and tell him, "Nothing, just thinking how good my day's going to be with complete silence, as you'll be in LAPD the whole day."

Deeks looked at me as if I was speaking some foreign language and suddenly asked, "Are you worried about the meeting?"

Damn. We both knew each other way too well. But then again, when had we ever talked like normal people? So I asked him, "Aren't you?"

"Nope," he answered right away. I looked at him and gave him my I-don't-believe-you face and he understood it perfectly. That's just the way we communicated.

"I don't why I've been called, that's the only thing that I'm worrying about," he said.

"I can think of a few possibilities," I replied.

To which he quickly added, "None of which are good."

And here we go, exactly my point. So I just said, "Touché."

Deeks looked at me as if I'd said something wrong and said, "Really, Princess, you just used our word correctly?"

"Our word?" I ask.

"Of course, touché is our word," he said.

"Just like changing the subject is our thing." I said.

Deeks didn't say anything for few seconds and then smirked at me and said, "Touché." We both couldn't help but start laughing.

After few seconds I asked him, "What are you going to do?"

He looked at me and asked, "About what?"

"About deciding which school our kids are going to," I said dryly.

He did a double take, and asked, "What?"

I punched him this time and said, "About the meeting with LAPD, Deeks. What did you think we were talking about, our kids' future?"

"Well for that we'd need to make kids first," he answered, smiling mischievously at me. And before I could punch him again, he said, "I'm going to go and answer them and make sure that LAPD doesn't cut ties with NCIS and that my job stays with me. Isn't that what you want?"

God, how did he do that? How could he know me so well?

"I also want you to come home safe," I whispered.

I remembered the last time Deeks had to go back to LAPD, he had to lie to me, and he wasn't happy about it, and I almost lost him.

"I will," he said and then smirked at me and said, "And I'll make sure I text you if I get free time. Can't have my partner getting bored, can I?"

And just like that the serious subject was over. Before long, I had to leave for OPS and he left for LAPD.

Deeks stayed true to both his promises. He stayed safe, and texted me when he was free.

Turns out there was nothing to worry about, just simple routine. So he was mostly free and we didn't have a case either, so we ended up chatting most of the day.

It was around 6 when he came back to OPS.

When he walked in, all of us—including Eric and Nell—were with us in the bullpen.

We had just started talking when Sam said, "You know, Deeks, someone was texting Kensi the whole day."

He looked at me, knew I hadn't told anyone that he was the one I was texting the whole day, and played along.

"Seriously, Kens? The whole day, when you never replied to my text? How many text messages did you send today? Come on, Kens, you can tell me…" said Deeks, taking on a wounded expression.

"First of all, you text me when you're sitting next to me, and I always answer you—maybe or maybe not through text, but I do! And there may have been around 600 to 700 texts, you have problem with that?" I answered, smiling at him.

"Okay, first of all, touché," he said, making all of us laugh before continuing, "Seriously, isn't 600 to 700 a little much? Who's the lucky guy?" he asked.

"Well, his name is… None-Of-Your-Damn-Business," I said, and we all burst into laughter.

Soon, we called it a night and when we were going home, Deeks whispered in my ear and said, "I know you lied to everyone. The texts exchanged were way more than 700, but it's okay, your secret's safe with me."

He was smirking at me and then I whispered, "Not mine, ours, Deeks."

He laughed and said, "Definitely ours, definitely ours."

* * *

**AN:- So guys, what did you think? Hope you loved it.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review; you know they make my day!**

**Much Love, **

**Nikita.**


	6. Reason 5

**AN:- OMG, 32 reviews, 65 follows and 27 fav. Wow!**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed and favaorited the chapter. Thanks you so much guys. **

**Sorry for so late update but life has been really busy and it's really hard to continue writing but I'm trying my best.**

**Big thanks to my beta reader, bookdiva -you are amazing dear. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own NCIS:LA.**

**Rated K.**

**Reason 5-Their heart beats the fastest (When they are too close)**

* * *

It's the second time...

The second time that she has been shot..

She is down.

She hears Callen shout her name

But she doesn't care

She is in too much pain..

She feels Sam applying pressure on her wound.

She opens her eyes just to find her two overprotective brothers hovered above her.

She closes her eyes again because the one person she wants near her is not there, she is alone.

She is falling into oblivion, she no longer can keep her eyes open.

She can't listen or speak and to be honest she doesn't even care.

She thinks about him, his face, his smile, his hair, his touch, his… everything.

He is not here with her, she feels lonely and scared, and she hates it. Only he can do this to her, make her feel lonely when she is crowded by so many people.

She wants to scream, call him but she knows she can't.

She hates him for this but then she doesn't .

She feels lifted and carried into ambulance. She can make out that her heartbeat is slowing down.

She thinks that it's over, she is going to die. But she just has one last wish she wants to see him, touch him, hold him and tell him that she loves him.

That he is her everything, her best friend, her love, her family and most important of all, her safe heaven.

She wants to tell him that during her worst nightmares he is her escape from them.

She wants to tell him that in that cave she just thought about him, for every bloody second.

That when they were torturing her, she thought about the night she spent with him, making love to him, the night when he was holding her in his arm; that night when no one could say when he finished and she started… the night when they both were one.

That night, she had never felt so safe and loved, that night she was the happiest person on the earth only because of him.

She feels someone is coming near to her, trying to hold her.

Suddenly she feels her heartbeat increasing and she doesn't know why?

Then she hears his voice, he is here, she tells herself.

She can hear his voice now, he is telling her to hold on to stay with him, and she will.

She opens her eyes and she sees him.

Those baby blue eyes staring in her brown orbs.

Both are silent, no one is saying anything.

Then he bends down and hugs her.

There is a complete silent and the only sound is of their increased heartbeat.. .

When he pulls out of the hug, he looks at her and says, "I know I can make your heartbeat faster princess, I knew."

He chuckles.

"It is other way around too Deeks, other way around too," she says.

They both chuckled.

* * *

**AN:- Hope you like it.**

**Leave a review on your way out, they inspire me to write more.**

**Much love**

**Nikita.**


End file.
